Mischief Managed
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Response to Challange 72 on the MMAD boards. Minerva and Albus are in love with each other but have never told each other. So how will the Weasly twins help? ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: Don't own it and I never will.**

A/N: Grr... I'm so frustrated cuz I lost this story once and now I'm even more tired than when I started it. LOL! Well, hope you guys like it anyway. LOL.

Rating: PG, just in case.

Mischief Managed...

"Honestly, Ronald, I don't know how you can stuff so much food into your mouth at one time," huffed Hermione Granger. Ron Weasly's only response was to stuff mashed potatoes into his mouth and mumble something incoherantly before reaching for another chicken leg from the center of the table. Harry Potter, who was sitting next to him, only shook his head and smiled. He looked across the table to Hermione.

"Why should it surprise you that Ron eats that way?" he asked. "You've known him for three years." Hermione's only response was to roll her eyes and huff again. Just then, Fred and George Weasly walked up behind her and stopped.

"Hello, kiddies," said Fred.

"Hey, Harry, we need to borrow that map we gave you a few months ago," said Fred. Harry frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're on a mission..." said Fred.

"...of great importance." George continued.

"Without that map of yours..."

"...there's no telling if we'll succeed." Harry reached into his pocket and handed it over to George, who, in turn, opened it and looked it over with his twin brother. They both smiled rather mischiveous grins.

"Aha!" exclaimed George. "I knew it."

"Right where they should be," continued Fred.

"Now all we have to do is..."

"...find out how long they've been there..."

"...and how long they'll remain there..."

"Though I think we'll have plenty of time..." said Fred, nodding his head.

"...since she usually stays there for quite some time on Wednesdays..." George continued. Fred checked his watch.

"...and she couldn't have been there for more than thirty minutes..."

"...And as far as we could tell..."

"...she's usually there between two to three hours..."

"...depending on their work loads, of course..."

"Oh, of course..."

"So that still gives us ninety minutes," concluded George. He high fived his twin.

"Wicked," they said in unison.

"And just what are you two planning?" Hermione asked as she looked up at them.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business, Granger..." said Fred.

"...but my brother and I are planning on showing Dumbledore and McGonagall..."

"...just how much they love each other."

"What?" asked Hermione, glaring at them. "Why?"

"Because, they've loved each other for years..." replied Fred.

"...and it's our duty," replied George, "to meddle into their lives..."

"...for their own good..."

"So please stay out of _our_ business..."

"...so we can take care of _theirs_..."

"NOSY!" they finished in unison. Just as they were walking away, Hermione heard Fred say, "Honestly, the nerve of some people!" She turned back to find Harry and Ron snickering. She folded her arms upon the table and glared at them.

"Well, I'm glad _you_ two find this funny," she hissed before she finished her meal. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Hermione couldn't fool them. They knew she secretly thought it was a wonderful idea. Who was it that had brought it to _their_ attention, anyway?

Oooo

Fred and George made their way towards the Headmaster's office, careful not to be seen by anyone. When they were hiding in a dark corridor and made sure they were out of sight, they looked at the map again. There, in Dumbledore's office, were the names, "Albus Dumbledore" and "Minerva McGonagall".

"If we pull this off, Fred, it'll be the greatest thing we've done to date," smirked George. His twin nodded.

"And if we fail..."

"...it'll be the LAST thing we do..." George finished. They shrugged.

"At least they'll stop dancing around each other," said Fred. They nodded.

"Alright, you know what to do?" asked George.

"Of course," replied Fred. With the wave of his wand, there was a tear in the arm of his robes and a cut in his arm. "Ouch, that's gonna sting for a bit."

"But it's for the cause," assured George. Fred nodded.

"For the cause!" he agreed. And with that, he set off again towards Dumbledore's office.

"Checkmate, my dear," smiled Albus. Minerva stared in disbelief.  
_  
_"Albus Dumbledore, I do believe you ambushed me," she said in mock anger. "You owe me an appology!" She crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him as she would a student, though he knew she was only kidding. He chuckled.

"And if I don't?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll give you detention for a month for deliberately leading a professor into a trap... Even if you are my boss." He laughed louder this time.

"Alright, my dear, I'm sorry for what I've done," he said. Minerva softened a bit.

"I don't wholly believe that, but I'll accept it... This once." With that, she stretched with feline grace before slumping rather unladylike into her big, comfy chair.

"Oh, Albus, I'm tired," she said. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"But my dear, it is only seven thirty." Minerva yawned.

"Yes, but my feline senses are telling me I need to sleep." she replied. Albus went to respond, but he was interrupted when the door burst open and Fred Weasly burst in.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall!" he yelled. Both teachers stood abruptly. Fred rushed all the way up the few steps and stopped next to Minerva, where he clutched his ribs and inhaled and exhaled quickly.

"What is it, Mr. Weasly?" asked Minerva, worried. She saw his arm and gasped. "What has happened to your arm?" Fred looked at her in a panic.

"You must come now!" he pleaded with her. "A huge fight has broken out between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Please, you've got to help us, it's out of control. Potter and Malfoy are at the head of it. I think they're gonna try and kill each other!" Barely had he finished these words than Minerva and Albus sprang into action, rushing out the door and leaving Fred behind. Once they were out of sight, Fred stood straight and started chuckling to himself. He whistled as he placed his right hand in his pocket and, eyeing a chocolate frog off of Dumbledore's desk, walked over, picked it up and ate it. That went nicely, he thought. He really should consider a career in acting...

Ooooo

Minerva and Albus rushed down the corridors. Sure enough, they heard a loud rackus just around the corner. But before they could reach the corner, Minerva tripped over a stone that seemed to have gotten loose from where it was and began to fall. Albus reached out to catch her, but with the momentum Minerva was going at, she pulled him down upon her.

"Oof!" gasped Minerva as the wind was quickly taken from her lungs. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that her nose was almost touching his. Their eyes locked and kept.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked, though never once attempting to move. Minerva couldn't think about anything but the sound of her heart in her ears.

"Y-Yes, Albus, I'm fine," she whispered. Her eyes widened. "The students..." With that, Albus reluctantly rolled off her and helped her up. When they reached the corner, they withdrew their wands in preperation for what they were about to face when suddenly, their wands disintegrated. Minerva gasped.

"What in the world?" she asked. Albus couldn't explain this either. Why had their wands disintigrated right before their eyes?

Just then, a spell flew by their noses and they stepped back, Minerva gripping Albus' arm in shock and almost fright. Unfortunately, right when they did so, Minerva tripped over her own robes (when had they gotten longer?) and fell flat on her back, pulling Albus with her. Right when Albus fell on her this time, the candles around them went out and music began to play. Was that jazz music? WAS THAT THE SAXAPHONE PLAYING?

"Albus? What is the meaning of this?" Minerva whispered. Albus could feel her warm breath so close to him and it took all of his will power not to take advantage of his position and the darkness and kiss her right then and there.

"I don't know," he responded. Knowing his mouth was so close to hers sent shivers up and down Minerva's back. He was so close... Okay, so he was on top of her, but not in the most ideal of situations. Just then, Minerva felt warm breath next to her ear.

"I love you, Minerva McGonagall..." Her breath caught in her throat as she heard those words she had so longed to hear. "Won't you please give me a kiss?" Never had she thought Albus to be so bold. Never had she thought he was ask her for a kiss. Gathering all her courage, she brought her lips up to his and kissed him passionately.

To say that Albus was shocked would be a gross understatement. But even more of an understatement would have been to say he was thrilled. He was ECSTATIC! Right now, he was in heaven. He quickly deepened the kiss and thanked every diety he knew of for the lights having gone out and for the music. He heard Minerva moan deep in her throat. When he pulled back, he smiled.

"I love you," Minerva whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, rather huskily. Just then, the lights came back on and once again, they remembered where they were. With a squeal, Minerva quickly pushed Albus off and stood off, almost losing her balance yet again. Albus chuckled as he rose to his feet and watched Minerva attempt to straighten her hair and robes.

"Where's your hurry?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Albus, the children," she whispered. They walked around the corner and saw that there was no one there. Minerva frowned. "But... But.. But they were just there a minute ago." Albus' smile grew.

"Minerva, my dear, I do believe we have been ambushed." Minerva frowned, then gasped.

"Of course, the Weasly's," she said. "Now, it all makes sense." Albus chuckled as he, yet again, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They must have noticed our mutual attraction for each other and decided to do something about it." Minerva blushed furiously before she buried her face in his beard.

"How humiliating," she said. Albus only laughed as he rubbed small, soothing circles on her back.

"But quite amusing, though," he said. She looked up at him and couldn't stop the small smile appearing from her face as well. He nodded in the direction of his rooms. "Come. Let us discuss this in more comfortable surroundings." She blushed even more as they made their way towards his office. Just before they stepped onto the staircase, Albus stopped her.

"What made you kiss me, my dear?" he asked. Minerva frowned.

"You know, Albus," she said. He shook his head and so she continued. "You whispered in my ear and said that you loved me and that you wanted me to kiss you!" Albus frowned.

"I never said that," he said.

"Then who..?" Minerva paled as she stopped mid sentance. "FRED! GEORGE!"

Behind a statue of armor, Fred and George Weasly looked at each other and smiled. By their feet rested a box of their latest creations, Weasely's Disintigrating Wands. Fred had switched them out while he was close enough to them in Dumbledore's office. They high fived each other.

"Mischief managed!" they chorused.

**A/N2: So, what did you think? Good, bad? Let me know!... mmadlyinlove**


End file.
